Under The Blue Sky!
by Hanaoka Haru
Summary: KibaxHina


Sejak hari itu, hatiku terus berdebar-debar saat melihatmu. Setiap kali kita berpapasan, hatiku berdebar dengan kencang. "Apa ini yang namanya 'cinta'?" keluhku sambil memandangi awan. Selalu bersamanya adalah mimpiku, menghapus semua gundahnya adalah tujuan hidupku, mencintainya adalah arti hidupku ini. Aku mencintainya, ya aku mencintainya.

**Under The Blue Sky**

**By: Hanaoka Haru.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Hanaoka Haru.**

"Maaf mengganggu, Kibanya ada?" kataku sambil mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Hatiku berdebar kencang saat ini. Ku pandang langit biru tak berawan hari ini, sungguh menyejukan hati.

Tiba-tiba, pintu pun di buka dan ia pun muncul. "Yo!" sapanya sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya. Ia terlihat kelelahan sekali, sepertinya ia baru saja lembur.

"Kiba, ano, aku... aku hanya ingin". Jantungku terus berdetak dengan kencang. Aku gugup sekali, apa yang harus ku lakukan.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil memandangiku. Ia mulai mendekatiku dan berdiri di hadapanku. Oh Tuhan, dekat sekali. Aku tak kuat lagi.

"Aku.. aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu, Kiba. Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Apa kamu makan dengan teratur?" kataku dengan cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas. Aku segera menundukan kepalaku. Wajahku memerah, kakiki bergetar, aku malu sekali.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tawa yang meledak dari depanku. "Hahahahaha, ternyata begitu yah. Terima kasih Hina, aku baik-baik saja. Agh, mungkin tidak sebaik yang ku bayangkan. Huh, nenek itu memberikan banyak tugas kepadaku. Aku terpaksa lembur akhir-akhir ini" gerutunya sambil menendang-nendang batu.

Tak ku sadari kalau aku pun sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ceritanya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa, ini tidak lucu kan?" katanya dengan keras.

Aku pun terdiam lalu menunduk. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku" lirihku sambil terus menundukan kepalaku. Oh Tuhan, apa yang telah aku lakukan. Suasana pun makin memburuk, aku tak pernah menyangka kalau akan terjadi hal semacam ini. Aku merasa kalau jarak di antara kami makin melebar.

"Hwm...". aku mendengar suara aneh dari depanku. Penasaran dengannya, aku mengangkat wajahku dengan perlahan dan apa yang kulihat. Seorang pria yang sedang berguling-guling sambil menahan tawanya. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi menahannya.

"KIBA!!!", teriakku marah. "Maaf...", lirihnya. "Agh... gyaaaaaa" terdengar teriakan pilu seseorang.

"Aku pulang, selamat tinggal" kataku sambil membelakanginya. Aku merasa kesal sekali, kok tega sekali dia berbuat seperti itu. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku namun tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganku dari belakang.

"Tunggu, tinggallah di sini sebentar lagi. Aku mohon" katanya sambil menundukan kepala. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya saat itu.

"Aku pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik", kataku sambil menarik tanganku lalu berjalan pergi. Apa yang aku lakukan sebenarnya, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Sebetulnya, aku juga masih ingin bersama denganmu, ingin memelukku namun...

"Kyaaaa" teriakku kaget. Kiba, dia memelukku, dari belakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar mesum!!!" teriakku sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Tidak aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu dan ini yang kau berikan padaku?" katanya sambil terus memelukku erat. Aku pun mengalah dan terdiam.

Ia pun segera melepasku lalu berkata, "Maafkan aku, aku hanya merasa sedikit kesepian" katanya sambil membelakangiku.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mungkin aku belum siap untuk berjalan bersamanya namun aku... "Aku, aku tak akan memaafkanmu, tak akan" kataku marah lalu berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya. "Aku, tak akan pernah memaafkan perbuatanmu itu" kataku lirih. Tak terasa, air mata ini terus mengalir. Ia pun memelukku dengan erat dan akhirnya kami pun... kami pun...

Bruk! Brak! Bam! Suara keras terdengar dari sebuah kamar tidur seseorang.

"Kyaaa... ada apa ini?" kataku sambil mengusap kepalaku. "Eh, dimana aku sekarang?". Aku melihat sekelilingku, ya Tuhan, aku sedang berada di kamarku sendiri dan tepatnya ada di lantai beralaskan selimut yang berantakan.

"Hina-chan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di atas sana?" tanya ibuku dari bawah.

"Tidak apa-apa bu, aku hanya terjatuh saja" balasku sambil mencoba berdiri. Ugh, badanku terasa kaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Aku segera membereskan selimut yang berantakan dan menelusuri tangga rumahku. Aku melihat ayah dan ibuku yang sedang sarapan. Jadi, semua itu hanya mimpi yah.

"Oh ya Hinata, kemarin malam Kiba datang kemari untuk memberikan surat untukmu. Suratnya ku taruh di laci itu. Kamu bisa membukanya, siapa tahu itu adalah berita penting", kata ayah sambil meminum kopinya.

Aku segera berlari, membuka laci meja, mengambil suratnya dan apa yang ku dapat?

-----------------------------------

Let's do that again, Under The Blue Sky!

Inuzuka Kiba

-----------------------------------

"Apa? Apa yang telah ku lakukan?" teriakku sampai ayah dan ibuku memandangiku dengan muka aneh. "Agh, awas kau!!!"

XXX

Author Note

Maafkan aku semua! T T . Setelah lama tidak ngelurarin FF eh malah jadi ancur gini... g nyangka bakal buat FF kyk gini... Agh!!! Minta komennya yah!!! XD ku tunggu... n Thanks!

Best Regard,

Hanaoka Haru


End file.
